The Arts and the Winter
by A Dark Dreamer
Summary: Cindy Green, a quiet art loving girl, whose parents died in a car crash sees Jack Frost in town, but will she believe that its him? Will she find her true self? Will Jack help her and will he change her life in ways she could never imagine? JackxOc.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the freezing cold air of a empty bedroom. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, my breath coming out in small puffs of white cloud. My nightmare, the terrors, the dark figments of my imagined tormentors, all of it had been a dream. A terrible, dark , twisted and all too realistic dream. I had suffered from nightmares since I was a little kid, it was one of the few things in my life that never changed.

I lived in a small, cute cottage on the outskirts of town about half a mile from the woods circling our town of near constant winter. I had moved here little over 5 weeks ago, in the middle of summer. In the middle of a blizzard. Yeah, town of near constant winter wasn't a joke, or a metaphor for bland, nothingness that most associate with the color white. (1*) I didn't mind though, I loved winter, meant I didn't get weird looks when I wore jeans in the middle of summer. That and I didn't have to be envious of everyone wearing skirts and shorts.

When I was about 7 my parents and I had been in a car crash, I didn't remember the car crash itself, and the only thing I had left of it were the graves of my parents and a scar on my leg. The reason I didn't wear shorts or skirts. After that I had lived with my grandparents for a couple of years until I turned 14. My grandparents, although they loved me, thought it would be better if I went to live with my aunt in Florida. My aunt was 39 years old and they claimed she would be able to relate better to me.

Well, they got that right. They simply misjudged how often she would be able to relate. My aunt you see, is hardly ever home. She works a full time job at a bank, and often (everyday) works extra hours. She even works on weekends for crying out loud!

I didn't mind it much though, it gave me plenty of time to myself. Plus she gave me a stack of money at the beginning of every month to allow me to do things. I generally didn't spend much of it though. I spent a quarter of it on clothing and some make-up, a part of it also went to school supplies and the like but no, most of it went into a savings account for uni.

I was hoping to go to the best art uni, I could afford and actually get into, but I'd need some money to live on. Art, in all its forms, was a secret passion of mine. Dancing, singing, music ,drawing, literature, you name it and I've probably taken a course or lessons in it. I loved art.

Sadly though, I wouldn't be able to spend as much time at it as usual. As today was the first day of school. My new school. Were I knew absolutely no one. I sighed in despair, this was going to be a long day.

I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom connected to my bedroom to take a nice hot shower. I looked at the clock as I passed and groaned, 5 A.M why did I always wake up so damn early?

After showering and towel drying my hair I shrugged on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, a long sleeved red top with a collection of white hearts on it and a fluffy beige zip-up hoodie.

I slipped on the bottom tread of the stairs and tumbled to the floor with a crash, face first into my boots. At least it wouldn't have to search for them later. I groaned as I stood up and went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast.

Opening the cupboards looking for some cereal, my eyes instead fell on a pop tarts box. A pop tarts box filled with pop tarts with the flavor of marshmallow hot chocolate. Grabbing the box and making a sound between a fangirl squeal, and a wounded animal I raced to the toaster and popped in two of the pop tarts. As I waited for them to warm up I picked my schoolbag of the floor and dumped it onto the kitchen counter. I had left it by the kitchen door and it had tiny bits of frost covering it. I looked at the door with a grin and saw it covered in the same pale blue-white frost. Jack Frost must have an obsession with this town. I smiled as my thoughts lingered on Jack Frost, I had always that myth the most. Although I did find it strange that the man that brought us snow days and fun would be a cold old man. I chuckled and shook my head, it had been a long time since I last read any of those stories. Every since mom died they hadn't been the same.

* * *

_I jumped into bed happily as my mom plucked a book of the shelf, The Great Book of the Fairy Tales. It was my favorite book and my mom loved reading it too me. We had just finished the Toothfarie's story and were now moving onto the next one. She sat next to me onto of my pale blue blanket with the snowflake pattern and opened the book. She flipped through the book until she got the right page._

"_Ah, Jack Frost." My mom smiled down at me and moved the book over so I could see the picture. The picture was of a old man, with white hair and bright blue eyes. I looked up at my mom confused. " Why is he an old man? He brings us snow. Snow is fun. Old men aren't fun."_

_My mom laughed, her cherry red curls bouncing as she shook her head. "My dear, just because something is portrayed as something doesn't make it true."_

* * *

I blinked back tears, that was the last time my mom had read to me, the night before the car crash. I swallowed the lump in my throat, grabbed my pop tarts and ate them silently. Thoughts of my mom, frosty landscapes and snow filling my mind.

It had been a long and dull day at school, I had several classes with a sweet girl called Amilie though, she was a klutz , like me, so at least we had something to relate too. I was currently walking home mulling over all the homework we hadn't gotten. I had taken a walk downtown to go to the florists to buy some flowers, everything was looking dull and gray around the house. I had just turned the corner to the florists street when I saw something. A boy, no older than me in the park, throwing snow balls and making ice out of nothing. I continued on my walk thinking nothing was strange about it until it struck me, ice out of nothing? I turned back quickly towards the park and after looking down the street for cars quickly crossed the road. The boy was still there, he was wearing long brown trouser, a blue pullover hoodie covered in frost and … no shoes? He chucked another snowball at a kid and I caught a flash of bright blue eyes, I stared at him and took in his ice white hair, strange clothing and hooked staff. I gasped blinked once, twice … three times and turned around and walked away. Your just imagining things, he's not real your just thinking he's real because you thought of your mom and his story this morning, besides he's supposed to be a cold old man … right?

My mothers word ripped through my mind as I hurried home.

"_My dear, just because something is portrayed as something doesn't make it true."_

* * *

I frowned as the red haired girl hurried off, after hearing her gasp I had turned away from my game of pelting kids with snow balls. She had looked surprised, confused, hopeful and most of all hurt when she turned away. The first 3 I could understand (I mean how many times do you meet the one and only Jack Frost?) but the last one hurt? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. Why would she be hurt?

My frown deepened, I would have to find that out or it would nag at me. A grin spread over my face as I decided and flew up into the darkening afternoon sky. It was time to find out were miss red head lived. And of course cause some mischief when I found out. I needed to know if she could really see me.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me and sank to the floor. Breath, in and out in and out. There was no way that was real, no way in hell that could be real. I had not seen a boy who could make ice out of nothing, who had ice white hair and ice blue eyes. It simply wasn't … possible.

_Or is it?_ A soft voice whispered in my mind. _Could what you saw be true? Could you believe in that if it was?_ My head thudded back against the front door when I realized the last two questions could both be answered with ...

**Yes**

* * *

A/N

Alrighty, this is the first chapter of this story, let me know what you thought of it in a review. Like it, hate it ? Doesn't matter tell me! Of course like it is preferred over hate it but if it is hate it tell me what you hated and I'll try to make it better next time!

(1*) probably a really crappy thing that no one else would think of but that's just the way my mind works. Snow=white= bland, boring? Get it? Probably not. What can I say? I'm just a tad on the crazy side sometimes!

Oh, one last thing, I haven't seen the movie yet. Which I know is a terrible thing! Buuut this story just kept streaming through my head and I just had to get it out.

-Dreamer


	2. Chapter 2

I had followed the girl home, to a cute cottage at the edge of town, and was now sitting in a peach tree in her garden watching her making dinner through the kitchen window. She had her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head with some curls escaping here and there. Her hands were moving steadily as she chopped some vegetables into small chunks. Her jade green eyes flitting up to look into the garden now and then.

I breathed into my hand which was full of snow making it become a pale blue snowball and chucked it, letting it smack into the wall just next to her window. Her eyes snapped up and looked around her back yard with the slightest of fear deep inside her jade eyes. I saw her frown at the tree I was in and she squinted as if trying to see something better. I couldn't help but chuckle when she stabbed the knife she was holding into her chopping board and step away from the window.

For five minutes I couldn't see her but then I heard a door slam and saw her stomp into the garden obviously annoyed. She looked around for a minute and then made a frustrated sound.

"Whoever the hell you are either show yourself or go away!" her clenched fists shook and I got the impression it wasn't just because of the cold. I smiled slightly before making another snow ball and throwing it at her directly. It hit her square in the chest and instantly her eyes flicked in my direction and widened. I grinned and jumped down. Walking through the snow I stopped in front of her and smirked.

"You okay? Didn't mean to scare you" grinning at her I never saw the slap coming. I rubbed the stinging area of my cheek and looked at the fuming girl in surprise.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?! How the hell did you even get in my back yard?!" her hands shook even more and her face was turning red. I dropped my hand and slowly, to not startle her, put it on her shoulder. She stiffened under my hand

"I'm Jack Frost." I couldn't help but smirk at the way her eyes widened almost comically.

* * *

It couldn't be, this was a dream. This wasn't real. I took a step back and shook my head.

"You can't be, your not real, I'm dreaming." I gasped for breath, and with one last look at his face I turned around and ran to the warmth of my house.

A hand clasped around mine before I could put any distance between me and the stranger.

"Wait," he breathed. His grip tightened on my hand as I tried to pull away. He was a lot stronger than he looked. " Why do you think this is a dream, why this isn't real?" he looked tense, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"Your a myth, a legend , a fairy tale …" I trailed of hesitantly. "You can't be real." he let go of my hand and instead put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Can you see me?" he shushed me before I could answer. "Can you really see me?" my lips parted, as I heard the relief in his voice, the slight twinge of disbelief in it. I nodded my head hesitantly "I'm the only one who has seen you in a while aren't I ?" his shoulders relaxed and his smirk returned, he released my shoulders and clasped his staff.

"You believe."

* * *

I shook my head in wonder, this girl, actually believes, she actually sees me. She thought it was a dream yet still believed. I looked up at the sky and with a slight tap of my staff it began to snow. I glanced at her, she was gazing up at the sky , her lips parted and eyes alight with wonder. She looked at me and blushed.

"I suppose you think its childish, a 16 year old believing in Jack Frost." she trained her gaze on her shoes as she toed the ground. I shook my head and laughed.

"I think your different." her shoulders sagged and I quickly went to reassure her. " Different in a good way. Believing in this stuff, isn't a bad thing. We all have reasons to believe or not believe in something." I paused looking at her lips pulled down into the slightest of frowns.

"And I bet you do too."

* * *

I looked up at him, as he stood there leaning lightly on his staff looking at me. I couldn't help but wanting to wrap my arms around him and squeeze the life out of him. He did exist, he was real, my mom was right. I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought of my mom and I saw his eyes change from thoughtful to worried.

"Hey, you okay?" he moved forward slightly and I did the first thing that came to mind. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight. I felt the tears streak my face in silver trails that seemed freeze as they came into contact with him. I felt him wrap an arm around me slightly awkwardly and I pulled back a bit to explain.

"I-I'm sorry, its just, its just my mom, she used to tell, these," I took a deep breath before continuing trying to clear my throat of the tears so I could speak coherently. "she used to read and tell me these wonderful stories, of-of you an-nd Santa and" I broke off unable to continue, I heard his staff clank to the ground as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. I pressed my face into his cold, frost covered hoodie and cried. Cried for my mother, for my father, for the childhood they had given me. For everything I had believed in. For Jack Frost, a myth who was real and was hugging me as I cried about the women who told me about him.

* * *

I pressed the girl into me, a girl whose name I didn't even know and who had just told me she didn't have a mother. A mother who told her about me, and the other guardians. I wrapped one arm around her back and one behind the back of her knees and lifted her up. She didn't even notice. I carefully walked through her freshly snow covered backyard and into her house. I placed her on the couch in the living room and draped the blanket on the back of it over her. Tucking it tighter around her neck.

I still couldn't grasp it, she could see me. I could see her. We could see each other. We could interact. Someone finally believed I existed. And all because of a mother who was taken away from her. I closed my eyes and sat in a comfy chair. I rested my face in my hands and my elbows on my knees. I had finally found someone who could see me, and the person who had told her about me was dead. The one time in my life I truly wanted to thank someone I couldn't.

I looked over at her. And made a promise to myself and to her.

"I will protect you, I will stay with you , I will show you the other guardians and you'll believe in them like you believe in me. Like your mother would want you too."

* * *

A/N

Slightly shorter than chapter 1 but oh well! The response I got to this was immense! I never thought I'd get this many follows, favs or reviews in one night! Plus 164 views in one night holy crap! I'm so glad people enjoy this story! I would like to thank Alphathewolf ,Cheater157 and a guest for their reviews!

To alphathewolf; This story is close to my heart as well, singing, music drawing, all of it is close to my heart. As for were I'm going to go next with this story, well you'll just have to read and find out huh? :P

To Cheater157; I will continue this story don't worry! I'm really glad you liked it, means a lot to me :)

Also, I'm sorry about any grammar, spelling or other mistakes I might have made, this is un-beta'd and as I'm not the best person at spotting faults …. you get my point right?

And I still haven't seen the goddamn movie!


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly blinked open my eyes, taking in the ceiling of the living room, and after rotating my neck slightly, the open window and the boy hovering outside it. I sat up quickly, making my head spin and stood up.

"Jack ?" I leaned on the windowsill and smiled shyly at him. He turned to me and smirked. He then came closer and ducked through the window, brushing his arm against mine. Making me rub it in shock, he was freezing!

"Sorry, had go out for a bit, heat isn't the best for me." he smiled and sat down on the couch.

"You never told me your name last night." He grinned and I couldn't help but want to smack my head in frustration. How could I be such and idiot?

"Cindy, Cindy, eh, Green." I looked at him as he smiled. "I like it, sounds good." I smiled at him but noticed the clock out of the corner of my eye. Looking at it properly I froze, 7 o'clock. Dammit.

"Uhm, I've got to get ready for school, maybe we could, uh, hang out later or something?" I walked through to the kitchen not catching the small smirk that graced his face as I turned away.

"Sure, I'll see you later then."

* * *

As I closed the window behind me, I couldn't help but cover it in frost and leave a goodbye. I eyed my handiwork and smiled to myself. I flew around the town giving everything a good cover of snow and ice, especially the high school. I landed in the park and smiled at the kids mucking about in the snow. Everyone loved snow. I smiled to myself as I saw Cindy hurrying down the street, bundled up in a thick green parka, gray scarf, hat and gloves. I sent a snowball flying her way and chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at me in warning. I grinned as I followed her to school pelting teens and children with snowballs.

* * *

After rushing to school, getting a face full of snow from a winter spirit and watching teens and children alike being pelted with snow, I finally made it to class. A minute before the final bell went. I quickly took my place in the back row next to Amilie. I shivered as a cold blast of air whirled in through the open windows. I scowled at it, which teacher in their right mind leaves a window open in winter? I tried to focus on the math problems but my head simply wasn't in it. It probably also didn't help that there was a certain winter spirit outside the window creating ice and snow. I let out a sigh, I wasn't going to be able to concentrate today.

* * *

After grabbing my coat from my locker, arranging a date with Amelie to go shopping and shoving the mountain of books into my bag I was finally able to leave. Of course the playful winter spirit was waiting for me when I got home.

"How was school?" his smirk was all too devious. I ignored him and unlocked the front door. I sighed as it wouldn't open because of the frost and after trying to push it open I turned to Jack with a scowl. "You know fine how school was and can you unfreeze my door, I would like to get inside so I don't die of hypothermia." he simply chuckled and pushed the door open for me. I rolled my eyes and dumped my bag in the hall and shrugged out of my parka.

"You might wanna keep your coat on." Jack was leaning on his staff just outside my front door. I raised my eyebrows in question. "I wanna show you something. C'mon" I shrugged my parka back on and followed him to my back yard.

"You trust me?" he looked at me hopefully and all I could do was nod. He suddenly had his arms wrapped around me and whispered to me. "Hold on." that was all the warning I got before he rocketed into the air.

A scream ripped from my lips as he flew high into the sky with a delighted woop. I closed my eyes tightly and held on tighter. I craned my neck to look up at him, and blushed when I noticed him looking down at me. He pointed to something behind me and I clutched him tighter scared I would fall with only one of his arms wrapped around me. I slowly, turned my body around slightly to see what he was pointing at and gasped. The moon.

The moon was just peaking up over the nearby mountains and hung brilliantly in the sky. I for a minute forgot I was being held by a fly winter spirit and turned my body fully, relinquishing my grip on jack to look at the moon fully. He wrapped his other arm around me to make up for the loss of both of mine supporting me. I stared at the moon and began to understand why he seemed to love flying so much.

"It's … beautiful." my breath came out in a puff of white, Jack rested his chin on my shoulder as he smiled at the moon. "It is."

* * *

That's how it continued for the rest of the week. Every night, after school, Jack would show me something new, whether it be the snow covered mountains, some distant lake that he'd frozen over or another trip up into the sky to simply look at the moon. Friday night was definitely the best of them though. He took me ice skating.

* * *

We had flown a short distance from my back yard into the middle of the forest were there was a small pond. He set me down and tapped the water of the lake with his staff, turning it into ice. I smiled sadly, the last time I had gone ice skating was with my parents. Ever since then I'd avoided it. He held out a pair of skates for me and I smiled ruefully, I didn't even own skates.

"You bought them for me?" I looked up at him and couldn't help but frown, his eyes shone with worries. "I'm fine y'know. It may have been awhile, but." I stopped and looked at the moon which hung in the sky. "I trust you." I smiled at my own words, realizing the truth of them. That I really, truly did trust Jack. His expression became that of joy, a smirk gracing his features as I did up my last skate. He helped me up and then began pulling me around the lake. I giggled, I felt like a little girl again being pulled by my father. I gently pinched his hands and he spent me a reproachful look, I smiled and took of in the other direction. Stopping at the top of the pond I skated towards him, only to jump over him in a pirouette nearly clipping his head in the progress and landing with a smirk.

"Your not the only one that can throw a trick or two." he shook his head and I felt my feet become stuck. He sauntered over to me and leaned on his staff, smirking.

"Maybe so, but" he leaned in and looked down at my feet, which had become frozen in a block of ice. " I'm still the master of wintery tricks." he smirked as he flew to the rock in the middle of the pond and sat there. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Come on Jack, stop being a spoil sport and let me free." he shook his head as he laughed heartily.

"Not until you admit it, that I have the better tricks." I rolled my eyes. "your the spirit of winter, of course you have the better winter tricks! I was having a laugh." he unfroze my feet and pulled me to him. "Trust me, I'm aware of that fact." he began gliding over the ice, leaving me no choice but the follow. After a lap around the pond, with him spinning me in and out at irregular intervals I began to remember the pattern. I smirked and began copying his moves and throwing in my own. He looked at me mildly impressed.

After half and hour of dancing around he placed me on a snow bank and handed me my shoes. I grinned at him and quickly swapped shoes. He held out his hand to help me up but instead rocketed straight into the sky, I shrieked, partly because it surprised me and partly because I was excited. Ever since he had first taken me up into the sky I had loved it. He flew me back to my house opened my bedroom window and eased through. As my feet touched the ground I couldn't help but blush slightly as he looked around my room smirking slightly.

* * *

The walls of my room were a a white-blue, and were covered in artworks I had made over the years, and a few posters of a band I quite liked, The Script. But the reason why I was embarrassed wasn't because of any of that, it was because of the absurd amount of Jack Frost sketches drawings heck, even paintings I had made. What made it worse is that most of these I had made fairly recently. I watched him take everything in, watched him chuckle at a few things and pick up a framed photo of my desk. I sat down on my bed and waited somewhat patiently for him to finish with looking around.

He turned to me with a smirk as he laid eyes on the sketch I had made just yesterday. The sketch was of him hovering in the air a snowball held in his hand lightly and a mischievous smirk ( a smirk which was on his face this very moment) gracing his features.

"Well, you don't seem to be missing inspiration." he spun a circle and then leaned on his staff looking at me expectantly. I sighed, knowing that he now wanted an explanation. I leaned back resting my hands on the plush blanket on my bed and looked at the ceiling.

"All my life, I've believed in you, and the other fairy tales. I don't find it that strange that when I finally meet one I draw them." I glanced at him and couldn't help but be struck by how handsome he really was. His place skin, his startlingly bright blue eyes, his messy white hair, his button nose and his lips which made the most perfect smirk I'd ever laid eyes on.

"Suppose that does make sense." I felt the bed creak slightly as he sat down next to me. I turned towards him and smiled. We had become good friends over the past week. We had done things that no one else in this town did, I mean how many people in the entire world can say the flew around with Jack Frost?

"This weekend, you doing anything?" I looked at him wondering what he was planning and shook my head. "Good, you'll have time for a nice surprise then." he smirked at me. I blinked and looked at the clock, 10 o'clock.

"I should leave, you'll need your sleep for tomorrow." he was up before I could even protest and reopening the window by the time I had even made I halfway across the room. He was just ducking out the window as I grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to leave, well right now at least. I'm not tired." I smiled at him slightly but it quickly vanished. We had unconsciously leaned in whilst I had spoke and instead of doing the smart thing and pull back I didn't stop I just closed my eyes and let happen what may. We were so close to touching when I was pulled from my daydream by a call of my name.

"Cindy? Are you home?" my eyes snapped open and I locked eyes with Jack, who seemed amused but disappointed at the same time. I said a quick goodbye before answering my aunt and speeding through my evening routine and heading to bed.

Curse my aunt, was the last thing I thought of as I drifted to sleep whilst a certain frost spirit drew on my bedroom windows.

* * *

A/N

Chapter 3 baby! I'm on a roll today! That last thing actually happened to me once, only it was my mom and the guy wasn't a winter spirit who could fly and make snow and ice out of nothing. It sort of happened to me? … Awkward. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, fav'd or followed this story! And as I live in the Netherlands I have to wait until the 29th to watch RoTG, I'm so sad! It's not fair!

I'm going to mope some more, see you all next time.

-Dreamer


End file.
